


十万丨热视线

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: 意淫文学 很雷 用词不讲究他人视角（3泽大地）绝赞1v1
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 8





	十万丨热视线

我早就知道他们做过。

我轻手轻脚地踩上红寮楼梯，剥落的铁锈沾在手心，我用力搓了又搓，深深呼吸。天色渐晚，我猫腰在二楼走廊上一点一点向前蹭，其实不用离得很近就能听见声响，毕竟现在红寮住户也只剩下十代了。

升上去的家伙没什么事几乎不会再回来，除了我。反正在黄寮也没什么存在感，首席之位食而无味，抬抬眼皮全是中等货色，一天到晚左邻右舍叮叮咣咣，若是真想研究些什么，还是得等半夜。

虽然不是第一次干，做这种事还是免不了提心吊胆。原本是想把申请材料交给万丈目，跑蓝寮找了一圈没见人，我就知道他肯定和十代混在一起。走来红寮的路上我被迎面灌了一肚子风，搅合着脑子里那点胡思乱想的歪心思，真如被灌了酒一般醉醺醺，壮着胆子再去行背德之事。

伏在楼梯口我就听见万丈目叫床的声音了，料峭春寒一阵风卷过，我浑身一抖，险些没忍住打了个喷嚏。刚到了门口，还没来得及看，就听见万丈目局促的喘息，夹带着嗯嗯啊啊的停顿。

不行…十代，那里不可以。

哪里不可以？我的大脑急速充血，像是谁给我了一枪，我听见我脑中轰的一声，有什么东西炸开了，脑浆溅在门上又顺着流了一地。我知道流出来的不是脑浆，因为我的裤裆已经凉飕飕地洇湿了一大片，内裤黏黏糊糊，恐怕连迈开步子都变成难事。上帝在惩罚我。我的胸口咚咚狂跳，这种离谱行为对循规蹈矩的我来说，几乎推翻了前十几年的正道人生。精液顺着裤管慢慢向下爬，我一片空白的大脑里挤满了兴奋挥动触须的肉虫子，再看看吧，它们窃窃道，你在渴望着不是吗。

我听见淫靡的水声，肉体拍打的声响。不用看我也知道正在发生什么，可我还是挣扎地凑到门缝前，双手扒在承重墙上，屏住呼吸，从那一线天里窥见连天堂都难以容许的秘密。游城十代的裤子脱了一半，外套还在身上，衣尾随着动作不断翘起又遮下，万丈目的裤子完全甩在一边，我眯起眼，鼻子几乎要顶开门板。

我渴望我的偷窥行为被发现，也许十代会邀我一起加入——从第一次偷窥开始我就这样想，甚至午夜梦回都是三人狂欢交合的极乐场景，万丈目嘴里含着我的家伙，后面被十代操着，平日里不可一世的小脸被情欲熏得通红，恭顺地低伏在我胯间。狰狞滚烫的紫黑色物件被他的小嘴讨好地吞咽着，含含糊糊地漏出些口水，我把手伸进裤裆里，刚刚泄过一次的性器又抬起了头。头晕目眩，我用力地眨了眨眼，险些一头撞进门里——我渴望与男人性交？

一具不柔软的身体，没有足以憋人窒息的乳房，狰狞裸露的生殖器。

我默默咬着他的名字，万丈目准，我并非真正爱慕他，只是一种无法遏制的邪念冲撞在头脑中——我仿佛不经意间觑见了天机，因而对这香艳场景念念不忘，日夜回想，不决斗的时候，看着塔尼亚的时候，我脑中都是他被扼住的痉挛的大腿，高高翘起的屁股。细细的呻吟拉成一条长长的线，将我的神经密密匝匝缠绕，牵动一头，我的全身就不自觉地颤动、发热，性器勃起，比弹药上膛更容易也更隐秘。

我看见他箍在十代脑后的凸起的腕骨，连这种地方都让我发疯一般的着迷。我做梦都想帮他舔净腿间的淫液，想在情事后拥着他，在颈边细细密密地啃咬，但那欢愉是属于游城十代的，他们情真意切，外人无法插手。我无法想象此刻推门而入，里面的两人会作何反应——正当我这样幻想时，我听见十代半开玩笑地哄弄他，低声地、含笑地，以万丈目一定会喜欢的声线挑逗他。

喜欢被我揉乳首为什么不说？

乳首，我的眼前立刻出现他粉嫩挺立的乳珠，经过揉搓刺激变得肿胀，他挺着胸往我口中送，又在我用舌尖卷过时连连惊呼。

别开玩笑了，万丈目几乎是咬牙切齿。这是床笫间的情趣，就连我也听得出来。万丈目喜欢他，不然也不会几次三番地同他上床。回想起来第一次误打误撞听见动静，还是七星事件结束后不久，十代房门关得紧，我贴在门口听。他的声音太有辨识度，一个欲言还休的音节在我脊柱上齐刷刷地过电。从那以后他就成为我气血方刚的春梦，是我粗粝手掌下颤抖的琼花，我趴在他身上，下流地摸遍每一寸牛奶沐浴的肌肤，听他在我身下呻吟，失魂落魄地叫我的名字。

而不是呼唤游城十代，像我现在听见的那样，饱含缠绵爱意——也许我比十代听得更清楚，我是局外人，举着硬邦邦的钥匙找不见锁孔，而十代沉溺在情色里，直面他雾气朦胧的烟灰眼瞳，和他交换口水拖沓的吻。我的每一丝肌肉纹理都在渴求他。

坦白讲，我也很喜欢十代，但我不能驾驭他，想必他也对我没有半点兴趣。我从缝隙里看见十代托着他浑圆的白屁股，一动一动地在那紧致小穴中忘情抽插，万丈目弓着腰，手臂压住十代脑后的碎发。我看见十代在操弄之中配合地沉下头，耳边鬓发垂下来，挡了视线，可我知道他们在接吻。热切的吻，我永远也得不到的吻，白日梦中贴在我肿大龟头上的腥膻的吻。他那淡了血色的嘴唇被十代的舌头吸得湿漉漉，眼神一刻也不离身上的男孩，我急得满头是汗，恨不得自己变成一张照片挤进狭小的门缝间隙，以插足美满家庭的和谐性事。

万丈目的脚踝从十代肩头滑下，被他捞起来放在唇边亲了又亲，我站在门外，肿胀得下身发麻。两人的动作我都只能窥见半身，用我没见过几部av的脑子想想也知道，十代在揉他的乳首，又按又捻，抓着那可怜的肉粒纠缠个没完，所以万丈目才会喘得这么热闹。十代肯定喜欢听他喘，我也喜欢，没人不喜欢。

撞见秘密之前我从没想过他在私下竟有这样的一面，坦诚、欲求，主动对着心仪之人张开怀抱。我以为没人不知道他们的地下恋情进展到哪一步，偶尔来红寮串门，听见朋友用pocky game调侃他俩，还在心中暗笑。他俩也伪装的好，主要是万丈目不愿在公开场合被十代搂搂抱抱。他一直都那么特立独行，所以听见他们做爱之前我从没对他有过任何想法——我发誓，我只是对他白嫩的胸口、大腿和屁股有想法，一点也没有挖十代墙角的意思。毕竟万丈目也没怎么把我放在眼里。

他只看着十代。

无论是床上还是决斗的时候，他眼里都只有十代，嬉笑怒骂，两情相悦。我的耳朵嗡嗡作响，像夏夜的大电风扇悬在头旁。万丈目抓着十代肩膀叫他慢一点，用脚跟磕打他的后背，一半是嗔怪，一半是催促。我对着他蜷缩的脚趾发愣，一动不动地好一会，才发现自己无意识滴下了口水，挂在黄制服外套的衣领上。多么丢人，多么丢人，我的裤裆高高鼓起，深灰色的裤子上洇出深色的水迹，哪有一点点体面的黄寮首席的模样。十代伏在他耳边说荤话，惹得万丈目气喘吁吁地叫他滚；我伫立门边，不敢擦拭口水，甚至不敢轻轻抽动鼻子，怕被抓得人赃俱获，万一那时一打照面不受控制，当场射了一裤裆，岂不是再无辩解之地。

十代把他翻个身从后面顶进去——我本想一点一点往楼梯口挪动的，看见这番情景便直了眼。空气里充满一种隐秘难言的气味，也许是从我湿透的内裤上传来的，也许是从门缝里溢出来的。我闭着眼，想象抓着万丈目被精液弄脏的内裤顶在脸上，想象我隔着内裤给他口交，他半推半就地抵开我的脑袋。为什么我脑中的情景如此生动，我盯着室内交合的二人想，因为这都是十代做过的事，自始至终我都是个卑劣的窥探者，甚至某刻十代完全感应到我的存在却没有挑破。

兴许他刚刚低声在他耳边说的，就是我正站在门口对着欢爱的情人自慰，孤苦伶仃，惹人生笑。想到这，我浑身的血都烧起来——也许万丈目知道我的存在，我不是我，是任何一个觊觎他身体的古怪男孩；他收到过那么多同性的示好，不可能不知道有人对他心生绮念。

可痴想归痴想，没人敢对他动手动脚，这时候我又羡慕起十代了，他能抱他，能得他青睐，换他真心；其他的家伙就是再努力上进，多在他眼前晃，也还是连个名字都留不下。当然我除外，至少算是一路相互关照的同僚——也许十代是因为这个才没有拆穿我。

也许十代是因为这个才没有拆穿我。我盯着万丈目被撩到胸口之上的衣服，他被操得连带着整张床都在晃动，白花花的大腿，紧致的、没有一点赘肉的腰身线条，我真想趴在他身上仔细摸摸他有几根肋骨，一路摸到肚脐，再坏心眼地抓住热乎乎的肉棒在手心揉搓。一切幻想有根有据，我闭上眼又睁眼，鼻尖缭绕的味道更浓，十代压着他说悄悄话，我脑中轰鸣听不真切，只听见万丈目不带好气的一声滚，哑着嗓子，不知道有多色情。

再看下去我就要爆炸了，梦中场景频频在眼前上演，色欲混着贪念，夹杂着难以言说的嫉妒。我一步一步挪到墙边，深吸一口气，自暴自弃地把手伸进了湿淋淋的裤子里，被挫败的念头歪七扭八落了一地的灰；这是我无论如何也无法踏足的领域。傍晚海风渐凉，潮湿布料黏在腿上，冷得打颤，心也哆嗦，我懊恼地卷了卷手里的投递材料，想象着十代与万丈目推门而出见到我蹲在墙边时的表情。

fin.


End file.
